endlessreachfandomcom-20200215-history
Miraiko Tsurugi
Miraiko Tsurugi (剣, 実雷子*) is the bastard child of the Priest-Lord Mitsurugi Tsurugi (剣,御剣), elder half brother to Shoshin Tsurugi-Yagami, a pure soul eating from the Quince of Immortality. He is half Japanese and half European. He is also the ancestor to all pure blooded Quincies and Darkstars as well as being the first Shifter. He is the Thunderer and the slayer of the Titan Chronos. His name although feminine has a dual meaning, meaning either *The Kindness Thunder Child or the Child of the Future(みらいこ) Character History Miraiko was born to a Shinto Priest by the name Tsurugi, Tsurugi had disgraced his temple and his religion by sleeping with a woman out of wetlock as was forbidden by his creed. The woman, a traveller to the eastern lands, stayed at the temple and eventually she started to show signs of her burden. The other priests allowed her to stay until the child was born, but the day after the child was born it was noticed she had vanished mysteriously in the middle of the night. Tsurugi and the child were then banished from the mountain shrine and he was forced to live as ronin, a masterless samurai. Tsurugi thus then named the child Miraiko. Then the blight hit the lands and Shinto priests were the only ones who could see the demons, due to their strong spiritual connection. The priests having no real battle experience were soon killed, due to their high spiritual energy and the fact their locations were so remote. Eventually a samurai family who hoped to fight against these monsters reached out for help from anyone with any insight or ability to combat these beasts. Tsurugi still being ordained under the Shinto Gods despite his shame was still able to see the beasts as was his son Miraiko. The Samurai House of Yagami, currently ruled by the young widow Shino Yagami took in Tsurugi and his son Miraiko and hoped that the Yagami family could make use of Tsurugi's ability. A few years later, Shino gave birth to Miraiko's half sister, fathered by Tsurugi, a child of the Yagami who with any luck would have the innate ability of her father and half brother to see and hopefully defeat these beasts. This was Shoshin Yagami-Tsurugi. Miraiko grew to love his little sister as she was the only one to accept him fully, not see him as a bastard, a burden or the cause so much pain. Eventually Shoshin was shown to have inherited her fathers ability to see ghosts and the demons that were attacking the land and during the attack on the Yagami compund that killed their father, the Tsurugi siblings fled, hoping to find the tools to defeat the monsters that plagued their home. On their journey, after they traveled through the cold wilds of ancient Siberia, they came across the witch Onimei as well as the Druid and his apprentice, Rasko and Asuchi. After meeting up with the fellow travelers Miraiko and the others soon went on a quest to restore the god of the Skies and the soul king to his full power, on this mission, Miraiko met the Titan of the Stars, Krios and was branded with his mark, Krios giving them the missing piece of his father, they soon restored the soul King and he rewarded them with the mystical Quince of Immortality, turning him and the rest of his group into pure souls. So after Miraiko and the others fought the Titans on Earth, during this battle Shoshin was killed and Miraiko unlocked the power to Shift, using his new power he quickly defeated the Titan Chronos and sealed him within his own scythe, increasing his own powers but preventing him from ever entering the Soul Kings realm. After Shoshin's death, and the fact he could never return to the realm of the sky God. Miraiko became obsessed with cleansing the world of these demons, eventually having two children Karna and Arjuna, each also marked by Krios. Miraiko eventually dies in the first war against the Vast lords, and upon his death bed, his soul is dragged away by the Titan Krios. Miraiko deep into Tartarus where his soul grew dark and tainted and became the Hollow Deity known as Chromium. As Chromium he dragged along with him Harpe, Chronos staff now combined with his own reiatsu. Krios feeling Miraiko's debt paid, having him take Chrono's place in the universe, he retreated to the stars, watching over Karna and Arjuna. Chromium is eventually defeated many many years later, by four young noble Shinigami, being purified he wakes up without a large portion of his memory and identity in soul society. In Soul Society Miraiko's soul is known as Tsukumaru Juushin, (重心, 着く丸). When Tsukumaru rose up the rank's quickly people started to take notice even the noble families at the time. While as a vice-captain, Tsukumaru activated his bankai and everything changed. Powers and abilities Miraiko although not being of a Samurai Clan, is a skilled swordsman and archer, having spent most of his life training these aspects of his character around the company of Samurai. He is also extremely spiritual with a high spiritual output, granted to him via his father Tsurugi and his Shinto bloodline. After eating the Quince of immortality, tied with his sister he was the strongest spiritually sensitive mortal, a title he inherited solely after her death. Miraiko's true ability is the ability to control reishi and reiryoku in offensive, defensive and structural manners. Using his fullbring mediums of Diem and Noctic (Day and Night), he was able to manipulate the solid reishi and plasmatic reiryoku as armour and as weapons. Later after he claims the scythe of Chronos 'Harpé', he affect the flow of time in regards to reishi and reiryoku. As Tsuskumaru Zanpaktou - Harpe Diem Miraiko as Tsukumaru has the Zanpaktou Harpé DiemCategory:Noble Category:Quincy Category:Darkstar Category:Tsurugi Category:Electricity Category:Reishi